Wonderland Dares
by MadnessHappens
Summary: I know this is my second Dare game series, but I can't help it I just love doing it! This time we travel deep down the rabbit hole and into Wonderland itself to dare the maddest of the MAD!
1. Chapter 1

**Nicole: Welcome one and all to Wonderland Dares! You've all just stumbled upon the rabbit hole to Wonderland!**

Hare: And your TERRIBLY LATE!

Hatter: Naughty!

Nicole: Well this is another one of my Dare games…What can I say? These games are fun! Isn't that right!

White Queen: A lot of things are fun Nicole.

**  
Nicole: Uh huh.. Anyways!….wait…WHERES ALICE?!**

Cheshire Cat: *Appears behind me* She's late along with the rabbit

Nicole: *Sighs* Aw come on! Okay guys, we can't finish this until they get here so how about a tea party while we wait hm?

**  
Hare: I'll set the table! *Dashes off***

Dormouse: I'll get the tea!

Hatter: I'll! …. I'll…. What can I do?

Hare: Get the seats!

Hatter: What seats?  
Hare: The chairs!

Hatter: You mean these chairs *Points to chairs right beside him*

Hare: No the ones right here! *Points to another bunch of chairs on the other side of the Hare*

Hatter: Oh-Kay! *Gets the chairs*

White Rabbit: What are you doing?! Were late enough as it is!

Nicole: RABBIT! WHERES ALICE!?

White Rabbit: Oh my, oh no. Hurry Alice!!

Alice: I apologize! Had a little trouble with the Red Queen

White Queen: How does she seem to you dear?

Alice: Perfectly horrid

Dormouse: That's not right, he brought us the wrong Alice!

Hare: *Gasps and yanks down his ears* it's the wrong Alice?!

Mad Hatter: Your absolutely Alice I'd know you anywhere! I'D KNOW HIM ANYWHERE!

Nicole: …..Well now that were all here we can have Tea while we wait for the dares to roll in! So, We need dares and we need them now! Come on Alice In Wonderland fans! You don't want to be late for this very important date! Send us the dares!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicole: Hello all and welcome back to Wonderland Dares!!! Thanks to all of you who sent in dares, we have enough to make a new episode, Also I could not wait any longer!**

White Queen: She really couldn't. Every day she would check the dares to see if she had enough *Smiles*

Nicole: What can I say? I'm excited! Now is everybody ready?

Everyone: YES!

Nicole: Good! Onto the first dare! Rabbit!

White Rabbit: Alright… First dare comes from wiilover432 and she dares…  
**  
The hatter, dormouse and hare must sing the unhappy birthday song XD  
****  
Nicole: Well… *Turns to Hatter, Hare and Dormouse who are all sitting at one end of the tea table***

Hare: …

Dormouse: …..

Hatter: ….. You mean now?

Nicole: YES I MEAN NOW!

Hare: *Jumps onto the table swinging his cup in the air* A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY TO YOU

Dormouse: To who?

Hatter: To you!

Hare: Yes you!

Nicole: I don't think that's the UNHAPPY birthday song, that's the UNBIRTHDAY song

Hatter: ….what other birthday song is there silly

Nicole: *Sigh* Never mind. White Queen, care to read us the next dare

White Queen: *Smiles* With pleasure… This is from Moonlight224 and she dares  
**  
The Hatter and Alice must kiss. Lol  
****  
Alice: *Drinking tea at the end and almost chokes when she hears the dare* Do what?**

Nicole: Kiss!

Alice: Kiss?! *Looks at Hatter*

Hatter: Kiss? Oh Kay *Quickly grabs Alice and swoops her down and kisses her, helping her back onto her feet afterward*

Alice: *Eyes wide in complete shock*

Nicole: Awww *Laughs* XD onto the next dare! This one is from Ngoc Chau and this is the dare  
**  
I dare the Hatter to have coffee, black, for an hour instead of tea.  
I dare Alice to kiss Hatter for one whole minute on the lips.  
I dare the White Queen to wear black Goth clothes.  
I dare the Red Queen to shave half of her head.  
I dare the Cheshire Cat to give himself a swirly.  
I dare Dee and Dum to wear frilly dresses and scribble on their baldy heads with black marker to make it look like hair.  
I dare the Dormouse to drink a cup of his own bath tea. **

**Nicole: Ooh, this should be good! Lets start!**

Hatter: *Is handed a cup of black coffee from the Hare*

Hare: *Eyes widen in complete sadness over coffee instead of tea*

Hatter: *Looks at the hare and sniffs bringing the cup close to his face ready for a sip*

Dormouse: *Comes closer, eyes widened* Will he do it….

Hatter: *Is about to take a sip then slams the cup on the table, shattering it* ITS NOT THE SAME! *His head slams onto the table and sobs*

Nicole : 0_o whoa, not the reaction I thought…

Hatter: *Head comes back up his eyes looking darkened and eyes narrowed and says darkly* Its not the same as tea….

Hare: Oh dear…

Hatter: *Gets up* Dark coffee! Black COFFEE! IS NOT TEA!

Dormouse: *Scolds* Hatter!!

Hatter: *Suddenly stops and face becomes relaxed and says in a high squeaky voice* I'm fine….

Nicole: 0_o Holy crappers….

Hatter: NEXT DARE! MOVE DOWN! MOVE DOWN *Moves by Alice and again swoops her down this time kissing her for a whole minute then lets her go and sits her down in the chair* NEXT DARE!

Alice: 0_0

Nicole: *Grabs the White Queens arm* Come! I'm sure I can find some gothic cloths for you!

White Queen: *Helplessly follows but a little nervous* Well….Its nice for a change once in a while

--------------------5 minutes later-------------------------

White Queen: *Comes out in a black gothic dress with lots of lace* Well this is certainly….different

Nicole: *Looks at her* It looks pretty awesome….But the hair is too white for the whole thing

White Queen: *Smiles gently*

Hatter: I think she looks strange

Hare: Yes- very very very strange!

Nicole: Next is….oh crap *Horns begin for the arrival of the Red Queen*

**Hare: *Gasps and dives under the table***

Hatter: *Ducks but you can still see his hat over the table*

Alice: *Also ducks down gasping*

Red Queen: What is it you want! Speak girl!

Nicole: You have to shave off half your hair!

Red Queen: ……Pardon me?

White Queen: Sister we all have to do something for this game

Red Queen: *Looks at White Queen shocked* I didn't even recognize you….What on earth are you wearing

White Queen: Its called Gothic

Hare: *Comes up from behind the Red Queen with a wonderland shaver thing* Just a wee bit off the TOP! *Swipes hand over her hair cutting off half of it*

Nicole: 0_0

Everyone: 0_0

Red Queen: …… *Feels the bald part of her head* m-my….

Nicole: Here It comes…

Red Queen: *Face goes red with anger* HARE!!!

Hatter: *Quickly changes topic* NEXT DARE! NEXT DARE! MOVE DOWN! MOVE DOWN!

Cheshire Cat: *Head appears* I believe you need me

Nicole: SWIRLY TIME! *Poofs random toilet out of nowhere and dunks the cats head in it and flushes it*

Cheshire Cat: *Tail also appears and whacks the back of my head*

Nicole: *Lets go* Ow!

Cheshire Cat: *Full body disappears*

Nicole: Aw man! I wanted to catch him! : (

Red Queen: *Calls* FAT BOYS!!

Dee: *Comes out in a frilly dress and pushes Dum out as well*

Dum: *Hits Dee and fumbles with the dress*

Red Queen: *Laughs* I love my fat boys. Now. Fat boys! Scribble hair onto your baldy heads!

Dee: *Scribbles long straight hair onto Dum and chuckles at how he looks*

Dum: *Scribbles curly short hair on Dee and also laughs*

Nicole: XD Now that was not so hard! Now for the last dare of this user! Dormouse!

Dormouse: *If face down in a cup of tea*

Nicole: Holy crap is he dead?

Hare: A….no

Hatter: *Whispers* He's already started the dare!

Nicole: Oh *Watches as the tea the Dormouse is in slowly is drunk from the mouse and soon empty* whoa…

White Rabbit: The next batch of dares comes from NinetailsGirl09 and she dares  
**  
Knave) You. Red Queen. That Closet. Lots of Toys. Dare. Lemon.**

Hatter) After those two are done, I dare you and Alice get in there for some HxA )

Cheshire(Snatches Hatter's Hat) Here (Gives hat) CheshirexHat forever!

Dormouse) I dare you to be locked in a chest and listen to Crazy Frog for 24 hours  
**  
Red Queen: *Happily grabs Knave and drags him into the nearest closet* Come on love!**

Knave: *Follows her inside, not looking as if he will enjoy it*

-----------------------------2 minutes later--------------------

Nicole: Okay you too! Alice and Hatters turn!

Red Queen: *Comes out smiling*

Knave: *Comes out* 0_0

Hatter: Come on Alice! *Pulls Alice in and shuts the door*

------------------------1 minute later---------------------------

Nicole: What did you guys do?

**Alice: Well the Hatter didn't understand the 'love' idea much…He just told me about every hat he ever made**

Nicole: All in 1 minute?

Alice: *Whispers* He never made that many hats…

NinetailsGirl09: *Snatches Hatters Hat and gives it to Cheshire*

Hatter: MY HAT!

Cheshire: *Smiles and floats up too high for hatter to get*

Hatter: *Jumps trying to get the Hat* My hat! My Hat!

Cheshire: *Begins to float away to the other end of the table*

Hatter: NOO! *Mouths the words "I love you" To the hat*

Nicole: TO THE NEXT DARE! Dormouse?

Dormouse: *Passed out from the last dare*

Nicole: hmm…seems like were going to have to miss out on this dare…

Hatter: *Following after the cat hands high in the air trying to get the hat*

White Rabbit: The next dares are from IHeartSPN and the dares are  
**  
I dare Tweedledee to give Tweedledum a pink belly, while the White Queen records it on camera. I then dare her to put it on you tube**

I dare Dormouse and Hare to have a drinking contest whoever downs the most tea is declared the winner

I dare the White Rabbit to steal the Jabberwocky's decaying head from the Red Queens castle and then play soccer with it!

I dare Cheshire to dye his fur bright pink, with large yellow and white polka dots and call himself Lady Puddington for a good hour or so!

Lastly…I dare the Hatter to peep beneath Alice's dress and report his findings to the rest of the tea party!  
**  
Dee: *Uses markers and colors Dums belly pink over his shirt***

Nicole: I don't think that's what-…oh never mind

Dum: I look funny!

White Queen: *Standing there then gasps a little* Oh I was support to be doing something wasn't I!

Nicole: *Face palms self* Yes you were…but now its too late!!!

White Queen: I'm sorry…

*Meanwhile Hare and Dormouse are on each end of the table with a lot of tea in front of them, having a battle stare at each other*

Nicole: *Sits in the middle and since I don't have a music player I begin to hum 'eye of the tiger' * GO!

Dormouse: *Dives into a cup of tea and begins drinking*

Hare: *Giggle trying to copy the Dormouse and dive into the tea cup but hit's the table and tea cup instead*

--------------------------15 hours later-------------------------

Dormouse and Hare: *Passed out in there seats*

Nicole: Rabbit! Tallied the score yet?

White Rabbit: Yes, yes. Its kind of a strange outcome though

Nicole: What is it?

Rabbit: The Hare won by 5 cups….but 6 cups of his were….well… He poured them down his ears. So if that doesn't count then the Dormouse wins by 1 point

Nicole: down his? WHAT! THAT…THAT…. *Sighs* We'll just let the readers decide who wins this one. So leave a small note in (( )) telling us who you think won this!

*Afterwards the White Rabbit is in front of the head of the Jabberwocky*

White Rabbit: *Gives a big gulp, shaking and does little hops toward the head*

Nicole: *Hiding behind a rock close by* Hurry! Grab it!

White Rabbit: *Quickly tap the side of the head with his foot the mouth of it suddenly closes and opens back up*

Nicole: *Eyes widen and yelps hiding behind the rock*

White Rabbit: Ah! *Faints*

------------------------3 minutes later back at the tea table--------

White Queen: How did it go?

Nicole: *Dragging the feinted rabbit back* Not good…

Hatter: MY HAT! *Grabbing a hold of the cat and floating in mid air reaching for the hat*

Cheshire: Fine! Here! *drops the Hat and the Hatter*

Hatter: *Hit's the ground but catches the hat* My HAT!

Cheshire: *Appears by the Hat* I'll miss you Hat *pats it and disappears*

Hatter: *Freaks out when Cheshire pops up by the hat and holds it close*

----------------------------39 seconds later---------------------

Cheshire: I WOULD RATHER NOT!!!

Nicole: *Trying to push the cat into a bucket of pink dye* Come on! You have to!

Cheshire: *Disappears making Nicole fall face first into the dye*

Nicole: AHH! *Topples in*

-------------------------5 minutes after------------------------

Nicole: *Face is slightly bright pink* We had some problems with that dare…. *Glares angrily at the cat*

Cheshire: *Chuckles*

Nicole: Mr. Puddington!

Cheshire Cat (Who is now Mr. Puddington) : Yes?

Nicole: We shall move on!

------------------meanwhile-------------------------------

Hatter: *Scoots over by Alice and tries to look under her dress* Why is a raven like a writing desk?

Alice: *Screams and slaps Hatter*

Hatter: *Falls off the chair*

--------------------------10 seconds later-----------------------

Nicole: What did you find?

Hatter: *Big slap mark on the side of his face* Fine what?

Nicole: Umm…okay… NOW for the final dare of the night! This one comes in from RandomYawn and he dares  
**  
I dare Every one to have a dance off with the Hatter as the judge  
****  
Hatter: *Sitting at a big judge table* Lets see your dances**

Everyone else: *Dances around*

Hatter: TERRIBLE! OFF WITH YOUR-

Nicole: HATTER!

Hatter: *Stops and squeaks* I'm fine

Nicole: Well…I suppose that ends this bunch of dares for this chapter! Continue sending in dares and I shall have more chapters! Goodnight WONDERLAND!


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole: Welcome back! To…. WONDERLAND DARES! WOO HOO .... sort of...

Dormouse: Lets get to the dares already!

Nicole: FINE!... be that way *Sob*

White Rabbit: Our first dare comes from RandomYawn again and she dares

**The Mad Hatter and Dormouse have to have a drinking contest BUT not with tea!  
**  
Nicole: Well you heard her

Hatter: I thought we agreed no other drink besides tea!

Nicole: And when exactly did I agree to this?

Dormouse: She didn't! Hatter's just chicken I'll beat him!

Hatter: *Gives the dormouse a sassy look* Puh-lease!

Dormouse: *Giggles* Then lets do this!

Hatter: *Takes the first cup and looks inside it* Whats in this?

Nicole: ..... lemon aid

Cheshire Cat: Cheep...

Nicole: IM SORRY! IT WAS ON SALE! *Sob* Why does everyone hate me today!

Dormouse: Lets start Hatter! 3 2 1 GO!

Hatter: *Lifts cup high in the air and with a shaky hand (( almost as shaky as the Hare himself! )) puts the cup close to his mouth and takes a sip*

Dormouse: *Instantly starts drinking from the cup*

Nicole: *Gasps and watches hatter, waiting for his reaction*

Hatter: .... *Slowly drinks the glass, he is obviously hating every minute of this*

--------------------------------------------------------------- 1 hour later-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole: I think we can stop now...

Cheshire Cat: Why do you say that?

Nicole: Well.... Dormouse is on her 10th cup...and Hatter is still on his first

White Rabbit: Indeed...we already know who the winner is

Hatter: *spits out the lemon aid that he just kept in his mouth and grabs the Dormouse hand shanking it thankfully* Good job old pal! Didn't stand a chance!

Dormouse: *Giggles*

Nicole: NEXT DARE!.... This one comes in from Ngoc Chau who dares

**dare Hatter to dress in a plain black suit and top hat for the day.**

**I dare the Red Queen wear nothing but white and die white streaks on her hair.**

**I dare Alice to flirt with hatter for 15 minutes.**

**I dare Alice to dress in sexy loli-wear, wonderland style.**

**I dare ALice to eith make out with the Knave or hatter.**

**I dare Alice to draw mustaches and scribbles on either the hare or white rabbit.  
**  
Nicole: Ooh! ^_^ Hatter its time for shopping! *Grabs hatter and takes him off* Cheshire! YOUR IN CHARGE!

Cheshire: Naturally...

-------------------------------------------------- 5 minutes later -------------------------------------------------------------------

Red Queen: *Sobbing while the White Queen is dyeing her hair with white streaks, dressed in a white dress* My dignity!

White Queen: Come now sister! You look wonderful! Besides....you never really had dignity to begin with...

Red Queen: What?!

White Queen: *Says in singing tone* Nothing!

----------------------------------------------- meanwhile --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole: *Pushes hatter out in a plain black suit and throws a top hat on his head then whistles* ALICE!

Alice: What do you want I was about to- *Stops and looks at the hatter* wow... fancy what a few cloths could do with a man

Hatter: Alice! There you are! Silly goose

Alice: ....some things of course don't change... but if I must..*Smirks walking up to him* Hatter! Baby! You look handsome!

Hatter: Baby? I'm your baby?

Alice: *Rolls eyes but keep smiling* Never mind that darling! Your looking pretty hot there

Hatter: Actually.... I'm not that hot in this outfit

Alice: right.... Listen, me and you should go for some tea later *Flutters eyelashes*

Hatter: Indeed we should! *tilts head* Is there something wrong with your eyes?

Alice: *Grumbles* no... *Shakes head and smiles again* Oh Hatter, I just adore you so much

Hatter: And I adore tea!

Alice: .....

----------------------------------------------------------- 15 minutes later --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice: I CANT FLIRT WITH THIS GUY!.... *Storms off*

Nicole: NO WAIT ALICE! We need you for the next dare!

Alice: What is it now?

Nicole: *Holds up a sexy Alice outfit* ... your going to have to put this on

Alice: That?!

Nicole: MAGIC POOF! *Poofs the sexy outfit on Alice* there...

Alice: *Yelps and tugs down skirt more*

Nicole: Now kiss one of these fine gentlemen, Knave or Hatter

Alice: *Takes one look at Knave* ehh... *Turns to Hatter and sighs* Lets get this over with *Brings Hatter close and makes out with him*

Nicole: XD

Alice: Next dare please!

Nicole: Alice, draw mustaches and scribbles on Hare or White Rabbit

Alice: I can't ruin White Rabbits white fur so....

Hare: ... Oh dear....

Alice: *Jumps on Hare drawing scribbles on him*

Hare: NOOOO! *bangs hands on the ground, wanting to get away*

Alice: Now the mustache! *Draws one on Hare then lets him go*

Hatter + Dormouse: *Burst out laughing, nearly to tears at the sight of Hare*

Hare: hehe...

Mad Hatter: *In between laughs* The next dare comes from Nellie Lovett Gracey and these are the dares!

**I dare the red queen to dress up as either Sweeney Todd, or Bellatrix Lestrange complete with the hair,also to act like the character she chooses to dress as for an hour.**

**I dare Knave to tell her how she looks and to say which one he liked better.**

**I dare everyone to watch all of Sweeney Todd and say what they thought of it  
**  
Nicole: Somehow I think Nellie likes Sweeney Todd... BUT NO WORRIES! because I love it as well!

Red Queen: *Getting into a Mrs. Lovett costume* All these dreaded costumes today!

White Queen: Relax sister, this dare sounds fun

Red Queen: Yeah right! Knave! KNAVE!

Knave: Yes your majesty

Red Queen: How pretty am I? Be honest Knave... I can take it!

Knave: Absolutely Marvelous!

Red Queen: ... You really think so?

Knave: *Nods*

Red Queen: *Smiles* Good... Now lets make some meat pies for the show...

------------------------------------------------------------------ A terrific Sweeney Todd movie moment later---------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole: That was just as good the 5th time!

Mad Hatter: That... That was very naughty...

Dormouse: I seemed to like Toby.... until the end that is

Red Queen: Well... that wasn't so bad, I liked it

Knave: loved it

Hare: What is this 'Gin' that they replaced with my TEA

Dee: I liked it

Dum: What dee said!

Nicole: That was good! NEXT

Red Queen: Next scroll of dares is from annie-lauren and these are the dares worthy!

**Love it, such a brilliant story! Dares... Hmm... *thinks***

**I dare everyone to play a huge game of Wonderland Spin The Bottle, ending up with HatterxAlice, White QueenxKnave, Red QueenxCheshire and a very confused HarexDormouse.  
**  
Nicole: *Eyes grow big and fill with tears* She thinks its a brilliant story! :D

Hatter: Oh dear.... I never knew eyes could get that big.....

Nicole: *Cough* Alright *Spins the bottle stolen from Hatters hat and first pair lands is QueenxCheshire

Cheshire: ... I wont enjoy this...

Red Queen: WITH THE CAT! NEVER!

Cheshire: Come now Queen... I feel insulted * Disappears and appears in front of her face and kisses her*

Red Queen: CAT HAIIIR *Passes out*

Cheshire: * Disappears*

Nicole: N-ext! *Spins and lands on HatterxAlice*

Alice: Why! Why is it always me and him-

Hatter: * Inter-ups her with a big kiss* ^_^ I don't remember having gum before....hmmm cherry

Alice: 0_0 thats my gum...

Nicole: *Spins the bottle and lands on White Queen x Knave*

White Queen: Oh my...

Knave: *Looks at the White Queen then to a furious red with anger Red Queen*

White Queen: *Takes both of his cheeks in her hands* This is only for the dares, remember that! *Kisses him softly then lets him go*

Knave: That was....good....

Nicole: XD *Spins and lands on (( as quoted)) a very confused HarexDormouse*

Dormouse: ... What am I to do?

Hare: How do I kiss?

Hatter: You put your smooches on Dormouse! Like this *slams there heads together, making them kiss but at the same time knocking them both out* ...... NEXT DARE NEXT DARE! MOVE DOWN MOVE DOWN!

Nicole: This ... one of my personal favorite so far and you'll find out why! Is from St4rseeker and the dares are

**1. I dare Hatter to seduce/flirt with Alice.**  
**2. And vice-versa.**  
**3. I dare the White Queen to swear (as in a bad word. as in a curse. cuss. profanity. expletive. etc. Nicole, make sure she does this properly.)**  
**4. I dare the White Rabbit to come late to an appointment. And purposely miss a bus in the process.**  
**5. I dare the Knave and Hatter to fight over Alice.**  
**6. I dare Alice to pick one of them.  
**  
Nicole: Now, why I noticed these dares more than the rest was that...thats right! My name is in it! ^_^

Cheshire: .... Your so full of yourself....

Nicole: Shut up! By the way.. how the the kiss cat?

Cheshire: *Narrows eyes*

Nicole: Thats what I thought! So thank you St4rseeker and I will make sure she swears *Points gun at the White Queen* SWEAR!

White Queen: What!

Hatter: *Taps my shoulder* Where did you get that gun Nicole? Surly not from Wonderland

Nicole: My clown buddy provides me with weapons but thats not the point! SWEAR NOW!

White Queen: Oh! Um! .... Bad word?

Nicole: Just say something! Bitch? Fuck? Shit? SOMETHING

White Queen: Alright! .... Shi- Shi-.....Shi-.... Hm... this is harder than thought

Nicole: THATS IT *Shoots the White Queen in the arm*

White Queen: HOLY FUCKEN SHIT! WHAT THE HELL!

Nicole: 0_0 wow.... umm... Hatter. Start flirting with Alice

Hatter: Flirt?

Nicole: Yes! Use this *Gives Hatter a flirting for dummies book*

Hatter: *Goes up to Alice and is about to say something but looks through the book and reads out loud* Is it...Hot in here or is it just you

Alice: ..... uhh

Hatter: *Holds up hand to stop her and reads another line* Hey...Sexy...Want to go.... *Tilts head and flips the book upside down* To...My place?

Alice: *Chuckles at Hatters attempts to flirt*

Hatter: If you were.... A lazer.... You would be set on stunning..... *Drops the book and looks at Alice* I have no idea what a lazer has to do with this and... I don't fully understand where that leaves us now....

Nicole: *Sighs* Next!

Alice: I already flirted with Hatter once already! Must I do it again?

Nicole: I guess not *Chuckles* Hatters flirting was enough

Nicole: Now where did the White Rabbit run off to? He's suppose to help Knave, Hatter and Alice in the next Dare!

-----------------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------

White Rabbit: *At the bus station tapping foot violently on the ground* Oh dear oh dear...

----------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------

Nicole: Uhg... Lets start... FIGHT!

Knave: *Pulls out sword and looks at Hatter smiling* Ready?

Hatter: *Taps his hands together* Hmm... I was so sure I would have a sword here about now

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------

White Rabbit: *Watches as the bus comes* No getting on Nicole said... Have to be late she says.... *The bus opens its doors and White Rabbit starts shaking* Hold yourself Mctwisp....Keep still....Have to be late.....

-----------------------------------------------Meanwhile-----------------------------------------------

Knave: *Roars and swings at Hatter*

Hatter: *Ducks but his hat gets a centimeter cup off it* MY HAAATTT

Knave: *Stops and looks confused*

------------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------

White Rabbit: *Begins sweating as the bus waits for him* ..... I..... I..... I......*The bus door closes and begins to leave* .... I CANT!!! *Jumps on grabbing a hold of the bus and being dragged along behind it*

--------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------

Hatter: *Sobbing over his hat* You monster!  
Knave: ..... What! WHY THERES BARLEY EVEN A SCRATCH ON IT!

Hatter: *Sob* You ruined it! *Sniff* Forever!

Knave: I don't have time for this *Swings sword to Hatters neck*

--------------------------------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------------------

White Rabbit: *Screams as the bus speeds up fast and makes a sharp turn, sending the rabbit flying into the air*

----------------------------------------------Meanwhile-------------------------------------------

Alice: WAIT!

Knave: *Stops* What is it!

Alice: It says I have to chose between you! Well I chose Hatter!

Knave: WHAT! NO!

Hatter: YAY *Hops up and puts hat on as if nothing happened* I knew my bravery would come through in the end!

Alice: *Rolls eyes* Right

White Rabbit: *Is flying through the air and lands on the ground beside Nicole*

Nicole: THERE YOU ARE RABBIT! Your terribly late....

White Rabbit: *Groans and passes out*

Nicole: Hmm....That was weird... Now what everyone has been waiting for! THE LAST DARE!

Hare: This wee little dare comes from petrie and that's spelled T-E-A and this is the last dare!

**i Dare the mad hatter to perform martial arts on the knave  
**  
Nicole: You heard our last dare-er person... Hatter... Take it away

Hatter: Alright.... *Begins making weird screaming sounds and kicks at the Knave but falls right into a splits* .......

Knave: *Smirks* Done?

Alice + Nicole: Are you alright?

Hatter: *In a high pitched squeaky voice* I'm fine...

Hare: *Laughs* Look at yourself! You look silly!.....Nothing like tea

Dormouse: *Giggles uncontrollably*

Nicole: Well as Alice and the rest help Hatter to the...uhh....Hospital. THAT WAS A WONDERFUL...Well... sort of... weird... ENDING TO WONDERLAND DARES PART 2 OF DARES... BECAUSE DARES ARE IMPORTANT TO MAKE THE WORLD GO AROUND! and to keep this story going... SO TELL EVERYONE AND GET THEM ALL TO SEND IN DARES SO I HAVE A BUNCH OF WRITING TO DO.... GOODNIGHT PEOPLE!


End file.
